The Forgotten Monkey
by Voiletwis
Summary: A one shot story. This happens before Eight Power Crystals. It's all about Mandarin and how he was taken from the team. Hope you like it. I update it a little bit.


_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**The Forgotten One**

It was anther nice day in Shuggazoom City and everyone is going though out their daily routine when a giant robot lands in Shuggazoom City Park. People of Shuggazoom City ran out of the way. They never saw anything like it before and the robot didn't move for sometime now. They became unease when Caption Shuggazoom went missing couple weeks ago. They went back to do what they were doing but keep their eyes on it. Hours went by and it got dark and people went home for the night. Two figures came out of the shadows and walk up to the robot. A tall figure has a cloak on over his head so you can't see his face and a small figure about the size of a small kid. He looks up at the cloak man. He is a cybernetic monkey and wait for what his master is waiting for.

"He will be waking up soon and it will be the only time for you to get in there." The cloak man said. He lifts his hand up and the door open up and they walk in.

* * *

There is a room in the robot where there are two large circles around six smaller circles that are chairs. On one side of the room there is a large screen and on the other side of the room there are sixes tubes. In each tube there are six cybernetic monkeys. Each one is different color, a red, yellow, blue, orange, green and black. The orange monkey started to move and it's glass cover side up. He steps out and with a yawn looks around the room. His name is Mandarin and is the leader of the team. He looks at the others that are in the tubes asleep. Mandarin walks up to the tubes and look closely at his family and team m. He went to the right and look at SPRX-77, goes by the name Sparks. It's going to be a long time with him and fighting with him at everything. He walks over and looks in the yellow tube and look at Nova. The only female on the team and she can fight with anything. Mandarin look over at the blue tube to see Gibson asleep in there. He looks closer to see something in Gibson's hand. A canister with look likes a violet liquid in it. He is not going to ask about it at all. He walks over to the green tube and look in. He saw Otto asleep with his mouth open and drools coming down. Mandarin shook his head and sigh.

"There's one in every family." Mandarin said to himself. The last tube is where his second-in-command is sleeping. Mandarin respect Antauri and glad that he is here to help out and can stop Sparks and him from fighting all the time.

* * *

"I guess they will wake up later. I can get a few things done before they wake up." He said. He took off his chest armor and put it down next to a chair. Mandarin also took off his weapon gloves and put them on the chair, thinking that he is safe in the room. He went to controls and start to typing on it. He got some stuff up and running and just got the lights up when he heard a noise behind him. Mandarin turns around to see a tall man in a cloak and himself looking back at him. His copy has his chest armor and gloves on. The man lowers the hood of his cloak. His face looks like a skull and he smile at Mandarin.

"Who are you two?" He asks.

"I'm Skeleton King and this is your replacement." He said when he points to the copy.

"My replacement?" Mandarin asks. He put his fists up ready to fight. "Sorry but I'm staying here with my family." His copy smiles and activates his glove. A blue laser sword appears on his glove. The copy attack Mandarin and he dodge the attack and throw a punch at his copy. They fought for a minute until the copy got the best of Mandarin. The copy got on top of Mandarin and is about to stab him in the chest. When Mandarin got his feet under the copy and pushes him off. The tip of the sword went over his right eye and he screams out. He put his hand over his eye and sat up. The copy smile at him. He looks at his hands to see blood on them.

"This is taking to long and the others will wake up soon." Skeleton King said. He left his hand up and Mandarin is lifted off the floor. Skeleton King looks over at the copy. "Remember what I told you." He said and walks away with Mandarin in toll. The copy nodded at Skeleton King and smile too.

* * *

Screams echo through out the space ship call Citadel of Bones. The Formless stops what they were doing then continues on. The orange monkey was throw though the air and hit the wall. He was then lifted up again and thrown to anther wall. "Where is the box?" Skeleton King asks. Mandarin floated up to him.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." He said then thrown to a wall.

"The box with the crystals in it. Where is it?" He asks again.

"What crystals?" Skeleton King sat up and walks over to a tube. He thrown Mandarin into the tube and the cover came down.

"Being in there will help you to remember what has been erase." Violet liquid started to fill up the tube and when the tube was filled Mandarin close his eyes and fell asleep. The tube went down and counsel Mandarin. Skeleton King walks back to his throne and sat down. He laughs out so loud that every Formless could hear him.

"Lets it being."

* * *

Years went by and no one is in the throne room at the time. A bright ball of white light appears out of nowhere. It moves over to a clear area off to the side. The light heard a noise and died down the brightness of its light. Skeleton King walk in with a skeleton looking orange monkey right behind him.

"It's almost time, Mandarin. I what you to go down to Shuggazoom to keep an eye on the boy and his monkeys and did you take care of that sorry monkey?"

"Yes I took care of him. He won't be a problem anymore." The skeleton monkey said and walks away. Skeleton King stay for a bit then left to do something. The ball of light brightening up and part of the floor starts to move up. It reveals a cybernetic orange monkey asleep in some sort of violet liquid. The violet liquid drain down and the cover open. The ball of light disappears and the orange monkey wakes up and felled to the floor. He coughs and spit out the liquid. He stands up and looks around the throne room with a fully heal scar over his right eye. He heard a noise and ran on all four to get out of there.

End


End file.
